Vladimir Makarov/Quotes
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Act I No Russian *"С нами бог. Remember - no Russian." - Makarov to his soldiers before assaulting the airport. Also his first words in the series. S nami bog, oddly, translates to "God is with us." *"They're right on time. Check your weapons and ammo." - Makarov to his troops as the police arrive. *"For Zakhaev." - Makarov, before going outside on the terminal. *"He's dead! Leave him! Go, go!" - Makarov to Alexi Borodin and Viktor, as Lev and Kiril die. *"That was no message....this is a message." - Makarov, while killing Joseph Allen, after the latter's cover was blown. *"The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body...all of Russia will cry for war." - Makarov to his troops after killing Joseph Allen. Act III The Enemy of My Enemy *"And neither will you." - in response to Price saying that Makarov "won't last a week." *"Price, one day, you're going to find that cuts both ways." - Makarov, after Price mentions that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." *"Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell." - Makarov to Price, also his last words in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Teaser Trailers * "Первый. Уничтожите вражескую надежду на победу. (First. Destroy the enemy's hope for victory.)" - Makarov in the America teaser trailer. * "Второй. Используйте все в своих интересах. (Second. Use everything to your advantage.)" - Makarov in the England teaser trailer. * "Третий. Используйте слабости противника. (Third. Take advantage of your enemy's weakness.)" - Makarov in the France teaser trailer. * "Четвёртый. Атакуйте с неожиданной стороны. (Fourth. Attack from the unexpected side.)" - Makarov in the Germany teaser trailer. * "It doesn't take the most powerful nations on Earth to create the next global conflict. Just the will of a single man." Makarov in the reveal trailer. *''"You think I am mad, but soon, you shall see, that every move, every strike, was meant to bring us to this."'' Makarov in Redemption trailer. * "The symbols you have always looked to for strength, are smoldering in ruins. This is what your greed has brought you." Makarov in launch trailer. Introduction *"All warfare is based on deception. For years, the West's hypocrisy has made the world a battlefield. The corrupt talk while our brothers and sons spill their own blood. But deceit cuts both ways. The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when a nation cries for vengeance, the lie spreads like a wildfire. The fire builds, devouring everything in its path. Our enemies believe that they alone dictate the course of history, but all it takes is the will of a single man." - Makarov in the introduction to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, before the main menu appears. (This cutscene plays every time the game is started and can be skipped. It also plays when the player is idling in the main menu) Act I Turbulence *"Do you know who I am? Then you know what I want." - ''After Makarov shot Andrei Harkov and captured the president. *"''Russia will take all of Europe, even if it must stand on a pile of ashes. I want the launch codes, Mister President." - Makarov to President Vorshevsky. *"Every man has his weakness. Find the girl." - Makarov, before killing Harkov. Act II Blood Brothers *"Captain Price - ''Ад ждет тебя." - Makarov to Price, knowing Price infiltrated his meeting. "Ad zhdet tebya." means "''Hell awaits you." *"Yuri, my friend. You never should have come here." - Makarov to Yuri, before the tower he is in is destroyed and Soap is fatally injured. Yuri's Flashbacks =Prypiat, Ukraine = *"Yuri, wake up. Zakhaev wouldn't want you to miss this. This deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy many things. Even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend." - Makarov to Yuri, just seconds before Zakhaev was sniped. =Al-Asad's Safehouse, Middle East = *"Today, we show the world our true strength. Perhaps it will give you some as well." - Makarov speaking to Yuri. *"Is everything ready? Do it." - Makarov giving the order to drop the nuclear bomb. *"Understand, Yuri: this is only the beginning." - Makarov, after the bomb detonated. =Zakhaev International Airport, Russia = *"I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you." - Makarov before shooting Yuri. Act III Stronghold *"I see...this is what we are dealing with, brothers. A stubborn old man, hopelessly out of step with the changing world.You too, will change." - Makarov interrogating President Vorskevsky. *"Alexi, has your intel been confirmed?" - Makarov questioning Alexi's intel. *"Keep me updated." - Makarov, before hanging up on Alexi. Dust to Dust *"Who is this?" - Makarov when answering Captain Price's call. *"Haven't you heard Price? They say the war is over." - Makarov to Price when he threatens to capture him. *"Like it ended for Captain MacTavish? Tell me, Price. How long did it take him to die?" - Makarov taunting Price. *''"I've destroyed your world piece by piece. It's only a matter of time until I find you." - Makarov to Price, shortly before his location is assaulted for the final time. *"''Goodbye, Captain Price." - Makarov's last words before being killed by Captain Price. (These are also the last words in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.) Special Ops Milehigh Jack *''"It's all up to you. Finish it."'' - Makarov to the player(s) when breaching the door. *''"Push forward!"'' - Makarov to the player(s) when 30 seconds are left. *''"Time's almost up!"'' - Makarov to the player(s) when 10 seconds are left. *''"You've served me well this far. Don't give me a reason to doubt you.'" ''- Makarov when the mission is completed. *''"Good work. You've served me well."'' - Makarov when the mission is completed. *''"Good work, the enemy is defeated." ''- Makarov when the mission is completed. *''"Victory is ours."'' - Makarov when the mission is completed. *''"You have been defeated."'' - Makarov when the player fails the mission. *"Defeat is not an option." - Makarov when the player fails the mission. Category:Quotes